planetoid3fandomcom-20200215-history
TheAwesome
The Awesomes are part of the 2nd Generation Races. TheAwesomes are a pacifist race, but protectionist, they've got a lot of secret projects been created only for defense. At first theAwesomes weren't friendly to other races, but after the war against the sadesomes (that ended with theAwesomes win after destroying the Sadesomes' homeworld, Acronia), and the meteor shower produced by the rests of planet Acronia, they decided to be pacifist, and began relations with other civilizations. Their eternal allies are the XDs. HISTORY http://img693.imageshack.us/img693/7661/awesome2222.png (UFOstudies helped with the first four lines, thank you for it) No one knows how the Awesomes became so awesome. But what people do know is that once they did become awesome, things started to change. Firstly, their home planet was fully colonized. Secondly, they became rich beyond their wildest dreams. And thirdly, they became caught up in a war... that was said to have made a permanent hole in the universe.... THE BEGINNING At first, the awesomes weren't that awesome, they were very similar to hominids, except that they had a mouth, in their beginnings they called themselves the Asklonians, due to their homeworlds name, Asklon. They were a really intelligent race, but hostile to other races. They suffered many of the problems that other races suffered, global warming, wars, dangerous energies... and at last overpopulation. They needed a new planet and so they built their first spaceships, to search a new world for them. Their ships weren't able to fly really long distances, so they colonised the nearest planet in their system, and sent there half of the Asklon's habitants, they called the planet Acronia. Years passed and a great rivalry grew between the two planets. The Habitants of planet Acronia, were really pessimistic, and they called themselves the Sadesomes. In the other hand the habitants of planet Asklon were optimistic, and so they called themselves the Awesomes. But the two planets left their differences behind for a time, and made a pact between them, they were the same race, and they were going to have the same government. They created a Democratic Republic, With two political parties: The Awesomes, and the Sadesomes. they took turns in power for a long time, during those years they lived in peace with themselves, but not with the other races. They improved their technology, built many ships, and created space stations. It was a golden age. but also it was a short golden age. THE WAR 2E: 07 - 231 http://img121.imageshack.us/img121/2053/tryoy.png One day the Sadesomes realised that they weren't able to do anything they wanted working together with the Awesomes, and they made a plan to destroy them. This happened with the Awesomes in the Government, the Sadesomes did a surprise attack against all of the Awesomes fleet, many died. The Sadesomes thought they were going to win, but they didn't expect what was going to happen. The awesome's High Comand gave the order to start their defense plan, and launch the Perforator (One of the awesomes secret projects) towards planet Acronia. The Sadesomes saw it, It looked like a nuke, a really big nuke. They were afraid, but they thought that that nuke wasn't going to destroy their planet. The Perforator hit the planet, and crossed towards the planet's core. Once The Perforator reached it, the antimatter core of the missile... exploded, and also did Acronia. The Awesomes won the war, but at a great price. THE METEOR SHOWER 2E: 09 - 232 http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/5103/awesomeplanet150x150.jpg Months passes after the war. The awesome's Astronomers saw something really disturbing in the sky the rests of planet Acronia, were moving towards Asklon, They were going to impact against them in one week. The High Command gave the order to evacuate the planet, all the possible population escaped in space ships searching a new home. Finally the day came, and the asteroids impacted on Asklon, all the people still there (the biggest part of the population evacuated the planet) died. 2 Months later, the High Command sent a scout ship to explore the planet. When the ship arrived, they couldn't believe it, the planet form was changed, but in an incredible way. "A miracle" thought many people, no one thought that it could be a coincidence. The planet was like the Awesomes face, like if the planet was the mother (or father) of all of them. THE RISE OF THE AWESOMES 2E: 03 - 233 http://img190.imageshack.us/img190/2999/winnq.png They colonised again Asklon, and rebuilt the cities. Four years later, everything was done, and they thought about the war. They lost a lot of people in the war, after seeing the dangers of war they decided to be pacific with other races, but if someone attacks them they will protect themselves and destroy the treat. They opened communication with many other races, the first race they met were the XDs, they became good friends and created an alliance between them, If other race attacks the XDs, the awesomes will help them and vice versa. They also talked with races like the Hominids, they become good friends not as good as the XDs but good friends. They developed new engines, weapons, shields, The awesomes become an important race, not one of the most importants races in the Universe, but they were very powerful. THE COLONISATION AND THE FOAP 2E: 01 - 234 After the Meteor shower event, theAwesomes started with a colonisation campaign because Asklon was overpopulated, travel to other systems was easy, the most difficult part was finding habitable planets, they launched 30 ships to explore the nearby systems and find a planet to colonise. They had already colonised a planet, Acronia, but the Perforator destroyed the planet. Within 102 years (start 2E: 01 - 234 end 2E: 03 - 244) they colonised 7 planets: Bastion: Colonised in 2E: 05 - 236. Started as a mining planet but it became the second biggest colony of theAwesomes. Ilion: Colonised in 2E: 02 - 237. The planet has the biggest industrial facilities of theAwesomes empire. Dradis: Colonised in 2E: 06 - 239. Initially it was a big sensor station, but the overpopulation in Asklon moved many people to the colony. Naxos: Colonised in 2E: 03 - 241. A simple colony to move a part of the Asklon's population. Crator: Colonised in 2E: 08 - 242. Another simple colony without many importance in the empire. Nalux: Colonised in 2E: 07 - 242. The biggest of theawesome's research facilities, many of their new advances in weaponry, engines shields, were developed here, one of theAwesome's most valued planets. Eisen: Colonised in 2E: 03 - 244. The last planet colonised by theAwesomes, there is the biggest spaceport, and the most important shipyard of theAwesome's fleet, the Eisnus 1 station. The colonisation was really fast and rivalry grew between them really fast too, and that's the reason why they decided to create a government to control all the planets, and that was the beginning of the FOAP, the Federation Of Awesome Planets in 2E: 08 - 262. http://img186.imageshack.us/img186/8940/lolzfeo.png It has a president, elected by representatives from the 8 planets, those representatives were elected by the people of their planet before the President election: People from the 8 planets -> 8 representatives (1 for each planet) -> 1 president, 7 ministers (military, foreign affairs, economics, intelligence, education, health, scientific) and 3 judges for the supreme court. THE SMILEY FACE WAR 2E: 07 - 312 A long time after the creation of the FOAP, TheAwesomes received a distress signal from one of the XD's planets, the emoticons were attacking them because they had colonised a new planet that the emoticons said was theirs. The XDs were theAwesome's allies and their first friends in the galaxy, so they sent a Task Force formed by 24 of their best ships, to help them. When the ships arrived, they hailed the emoticons ships, who advised them to not attack or a war would begin between the three races. The emoticons started to attack the planet and TheAwesomes fought to protect their allies. The emoticon's ships turned and faced theAwesome's ships. After 3 hours of battle TheAwesome-XD fleet won, losing 6 awesome's ships and with 10 of the surviving ones heavy damaged. The emoticons government called TheAwesome's High Command, and declared war against the FOAP. The battles started a few days later, with victories and defeats for both sides, but they didn't lose any of their planets. They had the same power. After 4 years of conflict, the FOAP elected a new President, who decided to make peace with the emoticons, but they didn't accept it. Then, something new a really big treat to the three races appeared, and forced them to help each other if they wanted to live... This big treat w--- <> (under construction) STATS Race intelligence: Advanced Government: Democratic Republic Race Type: Pacific and protectionist Alliance: The Federation Eternal Allie: XDs SECRET PROJECTS The awesomes started many secret projects (like the Perforator) to protect themselves, I can't tell you all those secret projects, but I'll tell you about one big project, the Project Colossus. <> <> <> <<>> Spartan432: What? Oh shit... I always forgot the password... It was... If that is that, and that that, mmm... the password must be... Eureka! <> <<>> ... ... <> Spartan432: At last! Now I'll tell you about the Colossus Project: Quickly reads the files* That's it. Do you know whats a Dyson Sphere? If yes, you will understand this. If not look here http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dyson_sphere After the Meteor shower the Awesomes realised that they need a safe place to go if that happens again, and they started this project, first they selected a sun without planets orbiting it (I'm not going to tell you where, because I'm sure HoD wants to try his nukes there). And started the project, they mined all the needed amount of resources before doing it and sent them to the nearest planet. Actually the project is almost finished. The Sphere has weapons over all its surface and has a shield that protects the whole structure against massive attacks. They are building it for the future, if a big war starts in the galaxy and Asklon is destroyed the Colossus project will be The Awesome's Last Bastion. Nobody wants that to happen, but after the war against the Sadesomes, they became wiser, and they are ready for all. Actually only a few things can destroy the Sphere, The planetoid, Narzelm, or HoD with a massive nuke rain. <> ... <> 28/05/2010 Today I will show you the beginnings of The Perforator project. <> <> <> <<>> Spartan432: I remember it correctly now. ... <> Perforator. The Perforator was originally designed for mining operations, the first version was smaller, and without bombs, its purpose was to enter inside the planets surface making a really big and deep hole, to make easier the mining operations, after seeing that it was safe to use and productive, they started using it for all the mining operations. Years passed after the first use of the Perforator, and the sadesomes war started. Their only hope was to destroy Acronia (the sadesomes Homeworld) but their ships hadn't enough power to do it, so they searched more solutions, and someone thought about the Perforator, In its primary version it could go really near of the planet's core without been destroyed. They used it. They made the biggest perforator, with the most resistant metals, and charged it with an experimental bomb called Ipsilon-32. They thought that an explosion inside the planets core will destabilise the planet and finally destroy it, and that's what it did to Acronia. The Perforator became in one way the most efficient form of mining, and in other way the biggest weapon they had ever made. <> ... <>